


Blue's Baby Blanket

by a_taller_tale



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, Blue Team, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_taller_tale/pseuds/a_taller_tale
Summary: The alien was swaddled up tight in the tattered flag, the Blue Team symbol prominently displayed. "Caboose, did you grab the flag? That's not a blanket!"“It is being used as a blanket so I think that it is a blanket," Caboose countered.Posting on Ao3 for Father's Day. Happy Dad's Day, Tucker.





	Blue's Baby Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintash/gifts).



> Junior and the flag for[@ashleystlawrence](http://ashleystlawrence.tumblr.com/) based on [this headcanon](https://a-taller-tale.tumblr.com/post/154271792367/there-is-one-thing-i-want-to-make-everyones).

Oh fuck, Tucker was dying, fuck. 

There was blood everywhere and his stomach was fucked up. What the fuck was happening? 

“It’s a boy!” Doc exclaimed. “Well, maybe. I’m not that schooled on alien genitalia, but it certainly looks like a boy!” 

Oh, right. 

Doc had said he was pregnant or something and that’s why he wanted to eat all the food in the base and had sort of a weird craving for paint chips. Tucker squinted up, but the light in the base was really bright and the alien Doc was holding was— Was that it? 

“Caboose, we need something to wrap baby up in,” Doc said. “Like a clean towel, or a— No, the dishtowel is too small.” 

Tucker didn’t even realize Blue Base had dishtowels. Where the fuck was Church? Why had he left him alone with these two? …Fuck, he didn’t feel so good. 

A squalling blue bundle was thrust into his slightly numb arms by a cheerful Doc. “Now you hang onto him while I sew you back up. Say hello to your son!” 

“It’s not mine,” he croaked weakly, but when he spoke the tiny alien stopped squawking and turned its head to look at him. Its skin was soft and leathery at the same time and still covered in some of Tucker’s blood. It shivered like it was cold so his arms tightened around the—flag? 

The alien was swaddled up tight in the tattered flag, the Blue Team symbol prominently displayed. “Caboose, did you grab the flag? That’s not a blanket!” 

“It is being used as a blanket so I think that it _is_ a blanket,” Caboose countered. 

“Fuck it, I don’t actually care,” Tucker cut him off. The alien baby honked softly, like it was trying to talk back to him. “Yeah, he should be in blue. My kid’s on Blue Team,” he slurred, and his kid agreed, honking again. 

“Uh-oh! Tucker’s bleeding kind of a lot. I think we’re losing him,” Doc said to no one, since Caboose wasn’t paying attention and Tucker felt like he was about to pass out. “Caboose, maybe you should take the baby.” 

“I do not think I would like to,” Caboose said as he took the baby from Tucker’s arms before he dropped him. 

The last image Tucker had, before he fell into a coma for a while from shock, was his newborn son, Lavernius Tucker Junior, sinking his fangs into Caboose’s neck through his black under-suit. 

Whoa. Kid was hungry. 

*** 

Junior grew pretty quickly after his first blood feeding, but he brought the flag with him everywhere and slept with it like it was a real baby blanket. So it kind of _was_ a baby blanket. 

Church fussed about it being Blue Team’s flag for like five minutes, but then decided he also didn’t care, because they had other problems to deal with. 

When they decided to send Junior down into the caves to stay safe with Sister and Doc, Tucker tied it around Junior’s shoulders so he would feel like a superhero and wouldn’t be scared. 

Then Junior was kidnapped by Wyoming. And then Tex, who he thought was his friend. Everyone in the canyon saw the ship carrying them blow up. He thought his kid was dead for a year. They didn’t have any funerals this time. 

Tucker had never planned on having kids, and it happened a lot differently than he ever thought it would, but it was hard to get up in the morning when you thought you’d never see your kid again. 

Then he got his diplomatic mission reassignment and left the Gulch. 

When he got off the ship to his first post, Junior was standing there, healthy and a foot taller and grinning at him, with the Blue Team flag around his shoulders like a cape, smaller on him now. He honked questioningly, like he wasn’t sure Tucker would recognize him. 

Tucker rushed over and tried to pick him up, even though Junior was pretty close to being able to lift him already. 

The little guy still slept with his Blue Team baby blanket every night. 


End file.
